As one method for producing ε-caprolactam, a method of Beckmann-rearranging cyclohexanone oxime in a gas phase using zeolite as a catalyst is conventionally known. For example, Patent Document 1 suggests a method using a solid catalyst obtained by contacting with ammonia water or with an aqueous solution composed of an ammonium salt and at least one basic substance selected from ammonia, lower alkylamine, allylamine and alkylammonium hydroxide as a catalyst. Further, Patent Document 2 suggests a method for producing ε-caprolactam by Beckmann rearrangement of cyclohexanone oxime in a gas phase at a temperature in the range of 250 to 450° C. in contact with a zeolite catalyst.